straightstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete Fender
"''I've got it!" ''- Pete Fender Pete Fender is a beet vendor from Italy. He appeared at camp in 2017 to sell his beets. Pete is famous for discovering renewable beet energy in the form of "Beet-o-line," and for inventing a device that could almost instantaneously grow beets from a seed, called, "The Beet Box." Biogrpahy Early Life Pete grew up in Italy, working under the hot Italian sun. Beet-o-line In 2017, Pete Fender arrived at morning rally at Carnival Camp. He explained that he was a beet vendor, and was trying to sell his beets to the children. However, no one liked his beets. He tried many different methods of making beets more tasty and appealing, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Jonathan began to worry that there might not be enough power at camp to fuel the carnival on Friday. Pete went to Jonathan Owen for advice. Jonathan told him to, "Think outside the beet box." Walking out of Jonathan's office, Pete was asked by Philip Clark to retrieve his lunch, which he'd left in his car. Pete went to get Philip's lunch, and, upon seeing the car, got an idea. After many hours of working, Pete invented "Beet-o-line," a new, renewable fuel source. He tested it on his Vespa, and, after a tense few moments, it finally worked. Pete entered Friday morning rally with a bottle of Beet-o-line and a brand new generator, which looked a lot like a trash can with cotton candy machine parts on it. Pete then created enough energy to power the carnival. Pete became a millionaire after making his beets more valuable as fuel and, with the help of Bill Ding, decided to give some of his fortune back to the less-fortunate. The Beet Box Pete Fender returned to Carnival Camp the next year. All was going well until suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off. Pete learned from a news program that, after beets had become so in-demand for the manufacture of Beet-o-line, there was now a beet shortage. Pete felt a sense of duty to try and solve this problem. If anyone could do it, he could. So he once again began to experiment, thinking outside of the beet box. This time, however, nothing Pete tried would work. Pete once again went to Jonathan for help. After pitching ideas for other ways of powering Camp, Pete was given new advice. Jonathan suggested that this time, Pete thinks, "inside the beet box." So Pete did just that, and invented a new device, literally called, "The Beet Box." A beet seed was dropped into the top hatch and, after some calculations, a fully-grown beet emerged. He demonstrated his invention live during Friday morning rally, producing multiple beets, and even converting one single Dorito into a full bag of Doritos. Pete left camp, once again victorious. Personality and Traits Pete comes across as jolly and enthusiastic. He often wears boots, beet-stained pants, suspenders, a colorful plaid shirt with matching hat, glasses, and a bow tie. You can often see him carrying a handful of beets.Category:Characters